Tales of an Un-ordinary Girl
by AmaranthineImbalance
Summary: I was ordinary.I was just simple. If I was in a movie I would be an extra.Just one of those people who would walk around the background that is very insignificant to the plot, a passerby toa much bigger scheme of things. I was happy.Nothing really occurred to ordinary girls like me so when I saw Captain Kidd crucifying a pirate crew I realized just how un-ordinary i am. E. Kidd/Oc


**Tales of an Unordinary Girl**

**A/N - Hello people! Its Lisanna here haha, this is my first ever fanfic so I decided that ill post this one chapter up and see if you guys like it enough for me to continue with this story, if you guys can and would like to please review, I really need to constructive criticism so that I can improve! Thank you so much and it is my first fanfic so please be gentle with the review, thank you and I hope you enjoyed this! Tried to make it funny, tried lol :) **

**Chapter 1**

I was ordinary.

I was just simple.

If I was in a movie I would be an extra.

Just one of those people who would walk around the background that is very insignificant to the plot, a passerby to a much bigger scheme of things.

I was perfectly happy with being like that.

I didn't really ever have the desire to be so much more then I already was, totally content with my current status, no cravings for money nothing.

What was so wrong with being ordinary anyways?

With my dark brown hair, clear brown eyes, and fair complexion, I was just average.

Nothing special I'm sure you probably see someone that looks like me every now and then and pay absolutely no mind to them.

People like me don't really catch attention; none of my assets ever seemed to spike any man or women's interest.

So you get my point as to me being just ordinary.

Nothing special, whether it was something good or bad, nothing happened to ordinary people like me.

I mean being invisible has its perks; no one really bothers you that is to say that I do however get bored, but attention has never been craving with me.

That's what I grew up on.

It was hammered so thickly in my skull that subconsciously I truly believed my whole life revolved around that sole fact, I was an ordinary daughter born to ordinary parents that would marry an ordinary lad that ran some ordinary farm.

My life would always be a routine, and then I would give birth to an ordinary daughter that would once again repeat the ordinary cycle.

Nothing would change.

All it took was just one day to make me realize that everything I thought, everything I believed up until the 18 years I have been alive indeed was a lie.

This is because standing right in front of me is Eustass 'Captain' Kidd

Standing a little to my right is his infamous first mate 'Killer'.

To my left is the rest of the entourage.

From my angle it looks like their crucifying another gang of pirates. Maybe I'm not so ordinary after all.

I rubbed my hands together in an attempt to keep them warm.

This was not what I signed up for.

The day had started off with clear, gray skies, and it was not very chilly - but in an instant it was freezing, windy, and dark.

The red line's weather was very unpredictable, even more so that then that of the first part of the grand line.

I was of currently visiting an island near my home land for my job.

You see I work for the magazine of Yamanashi city, my hometown. The national geographic section to be precise.

You see in my hometown there aren't a vast variety of plants as opposed to the variety of the next town over.

Yeah that's right, my job is to take photographs of different plants for my magazine.

I wasn't kidding when I said I had an ordinary life, that comes along with a painfully ordinary and boring job, a plant photographer.

It only took me an hour to get to Yamanashi's 'twin' island, Hirashandi.

When I got off my boat I didn't notice anything out of place the markets were bustling with a myriad of people going this way and that, kids playing on the soccer field to my left and so I trudged through this mess heading towards the quieter clearing over on the far end of the village.

I suppose even photographers need some peace and quiet and so I began taking my photos.

Observing the vast variety of Hirashandi city always left me in awe, never failed to do so.

I was content and satisfied with this particular selection of Bouvardia, Alstroemeria, and Allium flowers.

'_Gorgeous flowers, at least I get to take photos of these unordinary flowers hehehe'_ I thought to myself.

About 237 snapshots later I decided to go deeper into the clearing for some more shots and as soon as I laid on my stomach to begin take photos is when I noticed the notorious infamous super rookies to my left.

This brings us back to the present.

Seeing this captain merciless crucifying another pirate crew almost made be puke.

No way was I going to participate in this mess!

Slowly I started edging backwards praying that they wouldn't notice me, of all times I was hoping to use my invisibility that I acquired from being so ordinary to my advantage.

Stepping back I felt a twig under my foot that crushed seconds later under my weight.

'_SHIT, I hope they didn't notice oh please oh please just disregard me just an ordinary photographer please don't crucify me '_I thought on the verge of desperation.

My head snapped up to see if they'd payed mind to me.

Immediately after doing so my heart sank to my feet and my blood froze.

Eustass Captain Kidd dropped his most current victim and was looking at me edging closer. As soon as he got in a suitable daring range he spoke.

"Who the fuck are you?"

'_Think fast OH GOD THINK FAST!'_

"Erm uh um… well you uh see, um here I am indeed holding a camera." I said shakily knowing full well my answer wouldn't satisfy him.

"I can see that dumbass, I wana know why you're here and staring at me, do you have a death wish?" Kidd said clearly annoyed,

'_Wow doesn't take much to annoy this sack of potatoes! Shit if I don't come up with a good excuse, and fast I'm going to die and this will probably be the only unordinary moment in my life, ironic how it would happen to end my life? but I don't want to die I mean I have people waiting to see all these beautiful shots! Come one think.. think .. think!'_

"Oh well you uh see what I was trying to get at earlier is that I am the professional photographer from the marine corps, came here just to shoot some cool pictures of you and your crew for the paper and maybe some errr bounty photos! That is if you folks don't mind!"

'_Pirates love publicity right? Unless this a different pirate that likes to keep his activities on the down low then if that's the case I'm so screwed!' _

Kidd put on some creepy smile and grinned from ear to ear exposing all of his white teeth "really now? That doesn't sound bad at all come here and get some good photos of me crucifying this fag, let it be known to all other pirates to not mess with me, Eustass Kidd!"

His crew cheered, weird I thought.

'_oh my god he actually bought it! Ok ok I just need to play along long enough to get him to not be suspicious and then get the hell outta here!'_

" hahahahahaha, no problem now if you would just slightly reposition yourself to the side of said crucified man so I can get a good shot, yep just like that perfect! Show me some anger! Oh yeah that's a perfect face mhhhhm I like that ok good job we're done here toodoolooo expect a paper to be delivered to your door with this as the front cover in 2 days delivered via my eagle!" I finished taking 2 snapshots and wanted to get my hind out of there, lickety spilt!

"Wait" I groaned as I heard Kidd's voice calling me back_ 'oh shit what does he want now'_

"Take some more photos of me and my men, they should know to fear my crew as well" Kidd sneered.

Looking back at his crew I sighed in exasperation, after taking a couple more photos of Kidd beside the bloody man I looked the rest of the crew over.

There was about 5 of them present a particular zombie-looking dude stood out to me. _'Lets get this over with'_ I approached his crew and began taking photos.

" You must be the first mate Killer! Hm now please stand shoulder width apart and open your arms the blood leaking off your blade will make a bold statement yesss you're a born model, did you know that? Betcha didn't ohwell don't worry okay a couple more thanks!"

"hnn" is all that Killer said, a quiet one is he, interesting.

Next I ventured to the zombie guy dreading the fact that I ever got myself into this predicament, I was ordinary this type of thing doesn't normally occur to a girl like me. Maybe the fact that this did indeed occur to me has made the act of a blood thirsty pirate gang crucifying people ordinary.

"em hello there zombie guy"

"Kidd….." The zombie guy said in a very low voice

"Shes just taking photos its ok we're the strongest pirates, better the world finding out now then later" Kidd said lazily over to the zombie guy

In return the zombie guy nodded.

"Ok ok lets get started shall we? Hm you know what I think! Your skin looks pale, maybe the raw flesh but I'm sure that just a little bit of concealer here and there can fix you right up and have you looking alive again!"

Noticing the annoyed and dark look I was receiving from him made me understand that he was clearly very sensitive about his skin, I mean he might just be having severe skin-related issues. I really should be more careful with these things.

After taking some more photos of the zombie guy I slowly but carefully approached the other 3 remaining members of the crew giving them a once-over. Taking a couple of mug shots of them I dropped my camera to hang against my neck and turned to face Kidd.

"Okay thanks so much Captain Kidd for giving me the consent to take these photos, now I'll just be on my merry way to the marine base and deposit these photos! Hey if we're lucky then your photos might be able to make it to the latest edition of Yama- Marine news paper heheh"

'_shit I almost signed my death contract for a second there'_

"Alright but before you post those photos let me see them, make sure we look good my bounty poster has to be able to scare some marines off"

"Oh well you see I changed up some of the lighting settings and so with my use of creative lighting I was able to cast a shadow over you to make you look even more uh fearful!"

Kidd nodded and grinned "Thanks but pass the camera I will be the judge of that."

"oh I see, sure thing here you go" I chirped as I handed him my camera.

For the time being I decided that it was for the best if I just abided to everything he said, he looked like a dominant man that wanted everyone to be submissive so agreeing to his demands would be the best way out of this situation.

His evil smile gets getting bigger and bigger as he looked through my photo, nice to know that an evil pirate on the grand line appreciate my photography skills.

I guess my wishful thinking didn't last long and so didn't my pure state of bliss didn't last either.

"Hey what the fuck why are there so many plant photos? AND WHY THE HELL DOES THIS CAMERA SAY PROPERTY OF ANNE WALTERS NATIONAL GEOGRAPHIC PHOTOGRAPHER?"

'oh so I suppose that he didn't see me as invisible after all'.


End file.
